Two Brothers
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Aly has to fly to London to see her dying grandmother. What happens when she sees someone, she never knew existed? How will things go back home? Will she be torn between the two brothers? Pete-OC-Jax. Rated T for language. R&R! :-D
1. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Sup Homies! See, I told you. I had a bunch of SoA stories marinating in my noggin' and this one will be really different. I've never seen or read one that had both SOA and GSH, so I figured that I'll try it and see where it goes. It's something different that I wanna try. Ya know?

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or Green Street Hooligans... just my OC's

* * *

...Chapter 1...  
...Saying Goodbye...

It was early in the evening and Alyssa Norris was at her house packing. She had gotten a call from her mother that her grandmother Charlotte was dying, so Alyssa got a plane ticket to go see her. Everyone, including her on again - off again boyfriend Jax, is okay with it, except for one thing: Alyssa has to travel on the other side of the world to London.

* * *

Alyssa's father was killed by a drive by, two weeks after she was born. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time and Alyssa's mother Linda, was devestated. But luckily, Linda had very good friends to help her out. Gemma Teller and Luann Delaney were her best friends and Alyssa's godmothers.

When Alyssa turned seven, Linda had to fly to London to help her mother. It was only supposed to be for two weeks, but Linda ended up living there, so Alyssa lived with Gemma until she was eighteen years old, and was able to live in her parents old house by herself.

* * *

After Alyssa was done packing, she loaded her luggage into her maroon Dodge Charger and drove over to T-M. As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Jax sitting on the picnic table, smoking a cigarette with his head down. Alyssa walked up and sat down next to him. There was two minutes of silence before he spoke. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't want you to go."

"Jax, I have to. My grandma is dying."

"I know, Aly, but why does it have to be in a different country?"

"It's not my fault she lives way over there." Jax groaned, shaking his head. "Look, I'm only gonna be gone for a week, if that, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Stop acting like this, you're being a baby." he snapped his head up and glared at her. "I gotta go." she said, getting off the picnic table.

"Bye."

"Stop being an ass and give me a hug."

"You'll get it when you come back."

She winced at him and shook her head. "Fine, be an asshole." then she walked into the clubhouse and saw everyone sitting at the bar. "Hey guys." she waved.

"Aly-girl!" Clay yelled, giving her a hug. "You be careful over there." he backed up to look at her. "And if anyone gives you any shit, you give me a call."

"I will." she nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Happy.

"A week, maybe less."

Happy gave her a hug. "Okay, we'll be here when you get back, Baby Girl." she nodded again, then gave the rest of the guys hugs.

When she walked up to her best friend, she noticed the frown on his face. "Juice, I'll be home before you know it."

"I don't want you to leave." he looked up at her. "That's a long time away, not to mention you're in a different country and a different time zone."

Alyssa sighed. "Are you gonna give me a hug or are you gonna be like Jax and be a jerk?"

"He didn't give you a hug?"

"No, he said I'd get it when I got back."

"Damn." Juice shook his head, then gave Alyssa a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Juice, you know you can text me and - or call me... anytime you want."

"I know, but still."

She let go of him and put her hand on his shoulders. "I need a favor."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Jax for me."

"He'll be fine, Aly."

"I know, but please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or anything he's gonna regret. He has Abel to look after."

"Okay." Juice nodded. "I'll try and make sure, he's a good boy."

Alyssa giggled. "Thank you." then she started walking through the door. "Bye guys!"

"Bye young lady." Piney waved.

"Be careful, Love." Chibs smiled.

"I will... see ya."

As Alyssa was about to walk out the door, she heard "Aly... wait."

"Yeah, Gemma?"

"I want you to be careful... and can you bring me back something?"

"Sure, what?"

"You'll know when you see it... trust me."

Alyssa gave her a funny look. "Um, okay."

Gemma gave her a hug. "See you soon, Baby."

"Bye Gem." Alyssa smiled, then walked out, and noticed that Jax was now leaning up against her car. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Are you gonna give me..." he cut her off mid sentence, pulling her into his arms. "My damn hug." she muttered the rest of her sentence, hugging him tight. "I'm gonna miss you, Jax."

"Yeah, me too."

She let go of him. "I know you won't say it back, but I _do_ love you." he just nodded, then Alyssa gave him a kiss. "I'll see you soon and give Abel a kiss for me."

As Alyssa was about to get into her car, Jax grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"I.." he started, then shut his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "Just be careful... I'm not gonna be there to protect you."

"Jax, I'll be fine, but I do recall telling you that you could come with me."

He frowned. "You know I can't... I gotta stay here for the club."

"Right, of course." she nodded. "I'll call or text you when I get there."

"Okay." he gave her a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye, Jax." she told him, then got into her car, and drove to the LAX airport.

* * *

A/N: I hope this goes the way that I want it to and I promise it's gonna make sense, I mean, I can piture it all in my head and junk, so like I said, I'll see where it goes. Hope you enjoyed this and as always R&R kiddies!


	2. Different From California

...Chapter 2...  
...Different From California...

After driving to Los Angeles, switching planes in New York and in Amsterdam, with a five hour lay over, Alyssa made it to London after almost two days of traveling, around ten forty five am. As she grabbed her luggage off the carousel, she saw her mom walking up to her with a girl with blonde hair.

"Alyssa." Linda gave her a hug. "You made it."

"Yep... it felt like it was taking forever to get here."

"It's good to see you, Honey."

Alyssa let go and raised her eyebrow. "Wow, Ma... the accent has rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, I know." Linda nodded. "Alyssa, I'd like you to meet your cousin Olivia... Olivia, this is my daughter Alyssa."

"Hi." Oliva gave her a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Alyssa let go. "But just call me Aly."

"How was your flight?"

She looked at Linda. "Too damn long, but I guess it was okay."

"Okay girls." Linda started. "Let's go." Olivia grabbed one of the suitcases, while Alyssa got the other one, then they walked out of the airport, got into a cab, and headed towards the house. "So... how are things back home?"

"Pretty good, Mom." Alyssa nodded.

"What have you been up to?"

"Working at the shop with Gemma in the office, helping Luann at her studio, and doing some online classes."

"Oh, how is Gemma? I haven't seen her since you were seven and Jackson was ten."

"She's good, remember I told you she married Clay after John died?" Linda nodded. "Well, both of them are doing really good."

"How's Jackson?"

"Good... his son Abel was born a few weeks ago."

"He has a son?"

"Yeah." Alyssa slightly nodded. "From his ex wife, Wendy. The thing is, she was doing crank and he was born ten weeks premature." Linda gasped. "But after the two surgeries, he's fine now and getting stronger. He just needs to stay in the NICU for a little while longer, before he can go home."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, so Mom... when you coming to visit me? I'm sure Gemma would like to see you."

"I don't know, Alyssa, but we'll see." Linda said, looking out the window.

A little bit later, the cab came to a stop. They got out, grabbed Alyssa's luggage, and walked inside the huge house. Alyssa was in awe. "This place is... big." she whispered to Olivia. "Who lives here?"

"Our grandmother... we're all staying with her."

"Oh." Alyssa nodded.

"Olivia, why don't you show Alyssa to her room, so she can get settled in."

"Okay, Aunt Linda." she smiled, then looked at Alyssa. "Come on." then they walked down the long hallway until Olivia opened a door. "You'll be staying in here, Aly."

"Wow... it's way bigger than my room back home." seconds later, Olivia got close into her personal space. "What?"

"After we visit with Grandmother, let's get out of here, and grab a drink."

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "Sure."

"Okay." Olivia smiled, then walked out.

Alyssa sat down on the huge king size bed and took her phone out of her pocket and sent the same text to Jax and Juice. _"It was a ridiculously long trip, but I made it here safely and I'm at my grandma's house."_

A few minutes Juice responded back. _"Okay, be careful. I miss you, Al."_

She smiled and sat there waiting for Jax to text her back. Ten minutes passed by and he still didn't respond. Alyssa shook her head and walked out of the room. Linda went up to her and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Honey?"

"Oh nothing... just a little jet lagged, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, come say 'hello' to your grandmother." Alyssa nodded, then followed Linda into a room. She saw her grandmother in the middle of a huge bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires and tubes. "Mother." Linda said, walking to her side. "Alyssa's here."

Charlotte's eyes fluttered, then she smiled. "Alyssa, you look so grown up and beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandma."

"I'm glad you're here... do you like your room?"

"Yeah, Grandma, it's fine."

"Okay, Alyssa... I want you to always remember something." Charlotte paused to think. "Don't let someone become a priority in your life... when you are just an option in theirs. You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who doesn't complicate your life and somebody who won't hurt you." Alyssa just nodded. "Don't forget that."

"I won't Grandma."

"All right." Linda started. "Let's let my mother get some rest." she turned to Olivia. "How 'bout you take Alyssa and show her the sights."

"Of course, Aunt Lin." she nodded. "Come on, Aly."

"Bye Mom... Grandma."

"Goodbye." both Linda and Charlotte said, with a wave, then Olivia and Alyssa walked out of the room and walked out of the house.

Olivia pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her lighter. "You want one?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No thanks."

"All right, then." Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"So where are we going?"

"To the Abbey." Alyssa gave her a funny look. "To the pub to get a drink... all my mates are there."

"Mates?"

"You know? Friends?"

"Oh... okay." Alyssa nodded, then minutes later, Olivia came to a stop, with a serious look on her face. "What?"

"All right, Aly... this is very important, but anything said in here, stays in here... you got it?"

"Yeah."

"My mates in there are die hard football fans and they take it very seriously."

"About football?"

"To you Americans, it's called soccer, but if I were you, I wouldn't call it soccer in front of them." Olivia paused. "Like I said, they take it very seriously."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded. "Duly noted."

Olivia giggled, then opened the door. "Come on, Aly." then both of them walked inside. Olivia went straight to the bar, while Alyssa looked around watching everyone drinking, laughing, and having a good time. "Aly!" she looked up and saw Olivia with two glasses in her hands. "Over here." then Alyssa followed her to the back corner, with a few guys talking to each other. "Hey fella's!"

"Olivia!" they yelled.

One of them got up and gave Olivia a hug. "Who's your friend, Liv?"

Alyssa raised her eyebrow. "You're American? From where?"

"Massachusetts... you?"

"California."

He nodded, then Olivia said "Aly, this is my boyfriend Matt." she pointed one by one. "That's Swill and Dave." she paused. "Guys, this is my cousin Alyssa."

"Hi." Alyssa waved nervously. "Just call me Aly."

"All right, Aly." Swill started. "What brings you to our side of the world?"

Olivia smacked him in his arm. "I told you fuck face... my grandmother is dying, that's why she's here."

"Well, I forgot." Swill smirked. "Fucking sue me."

Both Alyssa and Olivia sat down, then Olivia looked at Matt. "Where's Pete?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay." Olivia nodded, then looked at Alyssa. "You'll like Pete."

"Oh really?" she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"So Aly... how do you like it here so far?" asked Dave.

"It's cool, way different from California."

A few minutes later, Alyssa heard someone walking up behind her. "Aye aye! Drinking without me?"

"Finally, Pete." Matt laughed. "Did you fall in?"

"No, mate... I didn't fall in." he mocked.

"Pete." Olivia started. "This is my cousin Alyssa from California."

"Well, 'ello Love." Pete started, then as Alyssa stood up to look at him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her.


	3. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

...Chapter 3...  
...You've Gotta Be Kidding Me...

"No fucking way." Alyssa muttered to herself, then she remembered what Gemma told her before she left. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Aly?" she didn't respond, she just stood there, staring at Pete intently. "Earth to Aly." she snapped out of her daze when Olivia spoke again.

"Huh?" she glanced at Olivia.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." she looked back at Pete. "You just remind me of someone back home, that's all." she smiled. "I'm Alyssa, but you can call me Aly."

"So how are you, Aly?"

"Good." she nodded. "Just a little tired."

"Are you too tired to go to the match with us?"

"Match?"

"Football."

"Sure... I'll go."

"All right." he smiled at her, then walked over to the bar.

Alyssa couldn't believe it. Pete was identical to Jax, except for the accent and short hair, like he could be his twin. They had the same color eyes, facial features, and smile. It was unreal. She grabbed Olivia's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." then both of them went outside. "What's up, Aly?"

"What's the story with Pete?"

"Story?"

"I mean, does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "It's just him."

"What about his parents?"

"His mum gave him up when he was a baby. Our grandmother and her friend Claire Dunham took care of him." Olivia paused. "And so did your mum."

"What?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Let me show you." Alyssa pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her pictures, to find one of Jax. When she found it, she waved it in front of Olivia's face. "Does this guy look familiar?"

"No, Aly."

"Look harder and picture him with shorter hair."

Olivia's eyes widened moments later. "That looks like Pete. Who is he?"

"My boyfriend Jax from back home."

"I can't believe it." Olivia shook her head. "We have to tell him."

"I'll tell him, after the game."

"Okay." Olivia nodded.

A minute later, the guys walked out, and Matt put his arm around Olivia. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Alyssa smiled. "Just girl talk."

"All right." Pete clapped. "Let's go to football!" then they left the Abbey.

When the game was almost over, Alyssa's phone rang. _'Mom'_ was flashing on the screen, so she got up to go answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Honey."

"What's wrong, Ma?"

"Your grandmother is gone... she passed." Alyssa's eyes started to water. "You and Olivia, come back to the house, please."

"Okay." a few tears fell down her cheek. "We'll be right there." she told her, then hung up her phone.

As she turned around, she came face to face with Pete. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Aye, what's wrong?" he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Why you crying for?"

"My... grandma died."

"You're serious?" she nodded as the tears kept on falling, then Pete grabbed her wrist. "Come here." he pulled her in for a hug.

Five minutes later, both of them heard. "Aly, what's going on?"

Before she could respond, Pete said "Liv... your grandmother died."

Her eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Alyssa lifted up her head and nodded. "My mom just called me and she wants us to go back to the house."

"All right... I'll go get Matt, then we'll go." Alyssa nodded as Olivia walked away, then she rested her head back on Pete's chest.

* * *

After a long conversation with Linda and Olivia about Charlotte's funeral arrangements, which is going to take place in two days, Alyssa was just sitting alone in her room when her phone rang. She didn't even bother to look and see who it was before answering it. "Hello?"

"How's it going, Al?"

"Hey Juice."

"Why do you sound so down?"

"Uh, my grandma died eariler today."

"Oh no... I"m sorry." he paused. "Did you get to see her?"

"Yeah and I'm glad I did."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so." seconds later, Alyssa heard a knock on the door, followed by Pete's head poking through. "Hey Juice... can I call you back?"

"Yeah, call me whenever, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love ya, Aly."

"Love you too, Juice... bye." she told him, then hung up her phone.

Pete slowly walked up to her and sat down on the bed. "Boyfriend?"

"No, that was my best friend, Juice."

"Juice?" he gave her a funny look.

"It's just his nickname everybody calls him."

"Oh." he nodded. "Olivia said you had something to tell me?"

"Uh yeah." she picked up her cell phone and looked for the picture of Jax. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me."

"What about your parents?"

"My mum gave me up when I was a baby, but don't know anything about my dad. Charlotte and my adoptive mum raised me." he gave her a funny look. "Why, Aly?"

"I have something to show you." he nodded, then she put the picture in front of his face. "Does he look familiar to you? Picture him with no facial hair and short hair like yours."

Pete's eyes widened. "Who is he?"

"His name is Jax and he lives in California." she paused. "Both of you are identical, except for the hair and accent."

Pete looked down. "So how is she?" he paused to look back up at her. "My mum... Gemma? She made her own little family without me, did she?"

"You know about her?"

"Not exactly... just that her name is Gemma Teller and she gave me up hours after I was born."

"Oh wow." Alyssa shook her head. "I've known Gemma my whole life and she's never mentioned it."

"Why would she? She already had the child she wanted."

Alyssa could see the hurt in his eyes. "Pete, you should go see her and ask her why she gave you up."

"Nah." he waved his arm. "Fuck it, I'll keep my ass on this side of the pond."

"Okay then." she nodded, then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her home number, cell number, and wrote her address. "Here." she gave it to him. "If you're ever in the states, especially California... look me up."

"All right." he smiled, then stood up. "I gotta get going... see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." she nodded with a smile. "Definitely."

"Bye bye, Aly."

"Bye." she waved, then he walked out of her room.

An hour later, while she was playing on her laptop, Linda walked in. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." she shut the laptop. "What's up?" Linda sat down with a weird look on her face. "What is it, Mom?"

"I take it... you know about Pete?"

"What? The fact that him and Jax are identical? Except for the hair and the accent." Linda just nodded. "Please clue me in... how long have you known about this?"

Linda took a deep breath. "I'll start from the beginning." Alyssa nodded, then for the next hour,Linda explained everything to her about Gemma, Jax, and Pete.

Alyssa couldn't believe it, all this time Jax had a twin brother on the other side of the world. She just wondered if Jax knew about it. Before Alyssa went to bed, she went online to buy an early plane ticket back home. She had to see Jax and tell him about Pete.


	4. I Had Nowhere Else To Go

...Chapter 4...  
...I Had Nowhere Else To Go...

For the past couple of days, Alyssa's been either helping with the funeral or hanging out with Pete, and she's been spending a lot of time with him. The day of the funeral, Alyssa was sitting in the waiting room, getting the courage to walk in there, and see her grandma in the casket.

Minutes later, Pete walked in, and said "Hey Aly."

"Hi."

He sat down next to her. "Are you going inside?"

"Yeah, but I'm not ready yet."

"I can stay out here with you, if you want."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you."

A few minutes later, Pete sighed. "Linda told me, you're leaving after the funeral?"

"Yeah, my flight is at six."

"Oh." he said, looking at the ground.

Linda walked in and said "The service is going to start."

"Okay, Mom." Alyssa nodded.

Pete stood up and held out his hand. "Ready, Pinky?"

"Pinky?"

"The whole time you've been here, you've been wearing the color pink and you're short, so it fits."

Alyssa took his hand and giggled as she stood up. "It's cute."

"I know." he smirked, then both of them went into the room where the funeral was being held.

* * *

The whole funeral service went pretty well and Pete never left Alyssa's side at all. He was her shoulder to cry on. While Alyssa was packing her suitcases, Pete walked into the room. "You're really gonna leave?" she looked up and noticed the frown on his face and slowly nodded. "I wish you were staying longer."

"Me too, but I gotta get back home."

Seconds later, Pete walked up to Alyssa and stood in front of her. He slid his hand softly down her face with a smile. "You're a beautiful girl, Aly and any guy would be lucky to have you... including me." her jaw slightly dropped. "I've never met anyone like you... you're different." then as Pete was about to kiss her, she turned her head, then Pete's face fell.

"I can't... I have a boyfriend back home." he just nodded, avoiding looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I guess, I'll meet you out by the door then, yeah?" he said, taking her suitcases.

"I'm so sorry, Pete."

"It's all right, Aly." he waved his arm. "Don't worry about it." then he walked out of the room.

Alyssa sighed as she was putting the last of her things in her purse and when she had everything, she walked out into the foyer. Linda gave her a hug. "I'm glad you came, but I'm gonna miss you, Honey."

"I'll miss you too." she backed up to look at her. "Mom, you know where I live and you know you can come visit me any time you want."

"Maybe, Alyssa."

"Okay, then." she let go, then gave Olivia a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Aly." she got closer to whisper in her ear. "Pete fancys you."

Alyssa quickly let go. "What?"

"He likes you." Olivia lipped.

"Okay." she nodded. "I'll see you sometime."

"All right." Olivia smiled.

Matt shook Alyssa's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Aly." he let go. "Come back and visit us."

"I'll try."

"Ready to go? You'll miss your flight."

Alyssa glanced over at Pete, who was staring at the ground. "Bye everyone." she waved.

"Bye!" they said at the same time, then her and Pete walked out, got into his car, and he drove off.

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence had passed, then Pete finally spoke. "So who's the bloke?"

"Bloke?"

"The guy? Your boyfriend."

She stared at Pete a few seconds before she responded. "It's Jax."

"Oh." he nodded and sighed. After Alyssa got her luggage checked in and got her boarding pass ready to go, Pete was standing with her by the security check point. "I guess... this is goodbye, Pinky." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around sometime, yeah?"

Alyssa slowly nodded. "Bye Pete."

"Goodbye, Aly." he told her, then she walked through the security and customs, and headed to her gate to catch her plane back home.

* * *

Alyssa was driving her Charger back home from LAX after a ridiculously long flight. She was on her way to Jax's to surprise him and since she had a key, she let herself inside. Suddenly she heard laughing coming from his bedroom.

She quietly opened his door and poked her head through. Alyssa's jaw dropped to the ground as her eyes started welling up with tears, then she slowly shut the door. Before she walked out of the house, she slammed the front door as hard as she could, jumped into her car, and peeled out.

* * *

For the past couple of days, Pete has been distracted and everyone's starting to notice. He decided that he was going to go to the Abbey and have a few pints with the guys.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Fuck me! Hang on!" Pete yelled, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I swear, Swill... if you." he opened the door, stopping in mid-sentence as his eyes widened. "Wh - what are you doing here, Aly?"

She shook her head, sobbing. "I didn't know where else to go."

Pete grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. Alyssa buried her head into his chest as he shut and locked the door. Seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her, and sighed. "What happened, Pinky?" he asked her, but she was sobbing even more. Pete picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, and they both sat down. "All right, tell me what happened."

Alyssa took a deep breath. "I went home to surprise... Jax, but he was in his room, sleeping with the one person I truely hate."

"You're sure?" she nodded, then Pete pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Aly."

"I'm just tired of it."

Pete backed up and raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's not the first time, he's cheated on me."

"He's done this before?" she nodded. "Is he fucking stupid?" she just looked down and shrugged. Pete lifted her head with his two fingers. "It doesn't matter if he's my twin brother, he don't deserve you." he wiped her tears with his thumb. "You're beautiful, Aly and you deserve to be treated like a queen."

"Thank you." she said, with a weak smile.

Suddenly, Pete leaned in to kiss her and this time, she didn't turn her head. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Within minutes, clothes were coming off, then Pete stopped, looking down at her. "You sure... you want to do this?" she nodded with a smile, then Pete slid his hand down her face, and started kissing her neck.

They were going at it for the next couple of hours, but to Alyssa, the whole time, Pete was being really gentle and sweet. It was totally different, compared to Jax. Afterwards, Alyssa was just laying there in Pete's arms. "I didn't know where else to go and coming way over here was kinda spur of the moment."

"I'm glad you did, because I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I know I have to go back home... I just don't know when."

"You can stay with me, until you figure out what you want to do."

"Really?"

"Of course... what ever you want, Pinky."

"Okay." she slightly nodded. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." he said, kissing her shoulder blade, then within twenty minutes, both of them fell asleep.


	5. Not Ready to Come Home

...Chapter 5...  
...Not Ready to Come Home...

A week later, Alyssa and Pete's been hanging out at his place, posted in his bed, watching TV or movies, or sleeping, and ordering take-out. As both of them were about to take a nap, they heard a loud knock on the door.

Pete groaned getting out of the bed, putting on a shirt. "It's probably Swill or Matt, they've been calling me non-stop." Alyssa nodded, then Pete walked out of the room and opened the door. "'Ello boys!"

"Where the fuck you been?" Swill asked, walking inside.

"Forgive him." Dave laughed, walking in behind him. "He's been like Oscar the Grouch all fucking day and it's annoying."

"All right, mates, come on in then." Pete said, shutting the door. "What you up to?"

Swill looked at him incredulously. "You fucking serious? You don't know?"

"What is it?"

"It's football day for fuck's sakes."

"Well." Pete started. "You boys will have to go without me."

"Are you fucking mad?" Pete looked at Swill and shook his head. "Then what's the fucking problem?"

"Pete." Alyssa started, leaning against the wall, with all eyes on her. "If you wanna go to the game, go ahead... I'll be fine."

"I thought you went back to the states?"

"I did, Dave." she nodded. "I went home, all the way to California and came right back."

Swill groaned. "Pete, are you going to the fucking match or not?"

"Hang on." he walked up to Alyssa. "You don't mind?"

"No." she shook her head. "Go have fun."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she smiled. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?"

She gave him a kiss on his lips, then said "I promise."

"All right." he turned to Dave and Swill. "Give me a minute, boys." then him and Alyssa went back into his room. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Pete, I'll be fine."

After he finished getting dressed, he gave Alyssa a hug. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay."

He backed up to look at her. "Don't open the door for nobody, yeah?"

"Okay."

He gave her a kiss, then smiled. "See you later, Pinky."

"Bye." she told him, then he left with the guys. Alyssa locked up the door and went to lay down on the bed, watching TV. A little bit later, Alyssa's phone rang. She looked at it and _'Juice' _was flashing on the screen. She took a deep breath before she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Aly?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?"

"Yeah, but I'm staying a little bit longer."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to come home yet."

"When do you think you'll be ready?"

"I don't know."

"Aly?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me... I can always tell when something is bugging you, so what is it?"

Alyssa took a deep breath. "I took an earlier flight back home, almost a week ago... after the funeral, to surprise Jax." she paused. "I went over to his place and I saw Jax fucking Tara, so I left."

"All the way to London?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time, I had nowhere else to go."

"Why didn't you come to me or call me?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you?"

"At a friends place."

"Are you okay?"

"Aside from my broken heart... I'm doing fine." she paused. "But this is the last time Jax cheats on me with that bitch... I'm done."

"I'm sorry, Al."

"It's okay, Juice, but I should have seen this coming." he deeply sighed. "Look, I'll text you when I decide to come back home."

"When will that be?"

"Soon... I do have to get back and do my job at the shop."

"Okay, well be careful, please."

"I will... bye Juice."

"See ya, Al." he told her, then she hung up her phone, and she started watching TV.

Three hours later, the door opened and shut, then Alyssa heard "Aye, Aly!"

She came out of the bedroom to the livingroom. "Yeah?"

He smiled as he gave her a hug. "Were you all right, while I was gone?"

"Yep... I was fine." she paused. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." he backed up to look at her. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Not really."

"We can stay here... but I'd rather stay here with you, Pinky."

"That's fine."

"All right." he locked the door, then him and Alyssa went into his room.

* * *

It's been almost three weeks and Alyssa was still in London over at Pete's place. Jax would call and text her, but she wouldn't answer any of his phone calls or text him back, and the only person she'd talk to was Juice.

Today was the day that Alyssa was going to go back home and face the music. She said her goodbyes to her mom, Olivia, Matt, and the rest of the guys, then Pete took her back to the airport, again. While she was waiting to go through the security, Pete was just holding her, not wanting to let her go. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you ever decide to come back, you can always stay with me." he backed up to look at her. "Anytime you want."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Have a safe flight, Pinky." he slid his hand down her face. "I'll give you a call later." he gave her a kiss. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Pete."

"Fuck it." he started. "I will come see you in the states, I just don't know when."

"Well, let me know if you do." he nodded, then gave her another kiss. After about a minute, he rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath. "Bye, Pete."

"Bye, Aly." he said, letting her go. She smiled at him before she walked through the security, customs, and went to her gate to get on her long flight back home.

* * *

Alyssa drove her car from LAX to her house this time. She grabbed what she could and went inside. Once she turned on the light, she gasped. "Shit, Jax... you scared the fuck out of me."

He was sitting on her couch, glaring at her. "Where were you? You were supposed to be home, like, three weeks ago. You haven't answered any of my phone calls or any texts."

"Yeah, I know." she nodded, putting her stuff down.

"Oh, you know, huh? Why didn't you come home then?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually I did come back home. Two days before I was supposed to, because I wanted to surprise you, but instead... when I came over to see you." she paused. "I found you fucking Tara... so I left, back to London."

Jax groaned as he stood up from the couch. "Aly... listen."

"No, you listen." she paused. "I'm tired of you lying and cheating on me with that whore, I'm done. I don't deserve any of it, so you know what you can do? Go be with Tara, because I'm sure it's what you want, since you can't seem to stay away from her, so I. Don't. Need. You."

Jax stared at her in shock for a good minute, then he slowly nodded, and walked out of her house. Alyssa shut the door and locked it, then she was sobbing as she was sliding down to the ground.


	6. I Just Need You

...Chapter 6...  
...I Just Need You...

Alyssa stayed at her house with no contact from anyone for a week. She just didn't feel up to talking to anyone since her little chat with Jax, the week before. But she decided to go over and say hi, to let everyone know that she was home.

She woke up around three thirty in the afternoon, jumped into the shower, got dressed, and headed over to the clubhouse. She went into the office first and saw Gemma doing some paper work. "Can I help you?" Gemma said, without looking up.

"Gem, I'm back."

"Hey Aly." she stood up and gave her a hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks."

Gemma backed up to look at her. "You've been gone a long time... did you bring me something back?"

"I could of, but he couldn't fit in my suitcase." Gemma nodded, but looked a little disappointed. "Why didn't you say anything about Pete?"

"Aly, I wasn't ready to raise two babies at the same time, so I gave him up."

"Oh."

"So what's he like?"

"The total opposite of Jax, I mean, they're identical except for the accent, hair cut, and facial hair." she paused. "He might come visit but he doesn't know when."

"Does he hate me?"

"I'm not sure." Alyssa slightly shook her head. "Who all knows about Pete?"

"Charlotte knew, Linda, Luann, and now, you."

"Oh, okay."

"Aly, please don't say nothing to any of the guys about him yet."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

Alyssa nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go see what's going on with everyone else."

Gemma smiled. "I'm glad you're home, Baby."

Alyssa just nodded with a smile, then walked out of office and into the clubhouse. "Hello boys!" she yelled.

"Aly-girl!" Clay yelled, giving her a big bear hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." she said, then as soon as she let go of him, Happy, Opie, Bobby, Tig, and Half Sack engulfed her into a group hug. "Wow... I missed you guys too."

"Weren't you supposed to be back... a month ago?"

"Yeah, Tig." she let go of all of them, one by one. "But I wasn't ready to leave yet. I got home a week ago, though, all that jet lag caught up with me." then she looked around. "Where's Piney, Chibs, and Juice?"

"Piney's at his place." Opie said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Chibs and Juice are out doing club business." added Clay.

"When will they be back?"

"Tonight." said Happy. "So we should throw you a 'welcome home' party, Baby Girl."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Yeah." said Clay. "I'll run it by Gemma."

"Whoo - hoo! Party!" Happy yelled.

Alyssa giggled and suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling and _'Pete'_ was flashing. "Be right back guys." she smiled, before walking out, then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Aye, Aye... how's my Pinky doing?"

She giggled, sitting on top of the picnic table. "I'm doing fine... I got a lot of rest, but I'm okay."

"Miss me yet?"

"Actually I do."

"Okay, guess what, Pinky?"

"What?"

"Dave and maybe Swill and Matt is coming with me to the states."

"Really?"

"Yeah, to come see you."

"Awesome... when?"

"In a few weeks or maybe in a month."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so down... I _am_ coming to see you."

"Fine." she sighed. "I guess I can live with that."

Pete laughed. "So what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, just sitting outside. I just talked to your mother a little while ago."

"Oh." he paused. "What she say?"

"She asked me if I brought her back anything and I told her that I couldn't fit you in my suitcase... but she had the saddest look on her face."

"What? You couldn't fit me in your suitcase?"

"It was just an expression... because she wanted me to bring you back."

"Oh... gotcha."

"Pete, I really think she wanted to see you."

"I guess, she'll have to wait then."

"If she has to wait, that means I have to wait."

Pete took a dep breath. "How 'bout this... when I get there, I see you first, yeah?"

"Deal." she chuckled.

"All right, Pinky, I gotta get going."

"Okay."

"I'll call you later." he paused. "Bye Aly."

"Bye." she told him, then hung up her phone, and sighed.

Five minutes later, Gemma walked out of the office and went up to Alyssa. "Let's go shopping, Aly... for your welcome home party."

"Okay." she nodded, getting off the picnic table, and walked up to Gemma's Cadillac.

"We'll stop by to see Abel, first."

"Oh good... I wanted to see how he was doing." then both of them got into the car and Gemma drove off. "So how is the little guy?"

"Getting better... he can come home in a few weeks."

"That's good." Alyssa nodded.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then Gemma spoke. "Aly, how much do you know about Pete?"

"I just know what my mom told me and what you told me."

"Oh."

"I just got done talking to him on the phone, before you came outside."

"Yeah?"

"He was talking about coming here in a month or so."

"He is?"

"Yeah and he might be bringing some of his friends."

"Why is he coming here?"

"To see me." Alyssa paused. "Should Jax know that he's coming?"

"I don't know... how about you tell him."

"I would, but he should hear it from you. If you want, I can be there with you, for moral support... when you decide to tell him."

"Thank you, Aly."

"You're welcome." Alyssa nodded, then Gemma pulled up to St. Thomas. They got out and walked inside. Gemma showed Alyssa to the incubation chamber that Abel was in. "He looks so cute."

"Yes, he does... he looks like his daddy." Gemma nodded.

"Wow, he's gotten so big since the last time I seen him."

"Yep, he'll be with his family soon enough."

* * *

Gemma and Alyssa stayed at the hospital for another thirty minutes, then went shopping for the party. After that, Alyssa helped Gemma set everything up in the clubhouse, and when she was finished, she went back out on the picnic table, thinking about Jax and Pete.

A few minutes later, Alyssa heard a motorcyle headed in the parking lot. She looked up and saw Jax parking it with Tara behind him, and quickly looked at the ground. Alyssa couldn't help it, but as much as she tried to fight it, the tears fell down anyway. Once she knew she was the only one outside, she started to sob.

After Alyssa calmed down a little bit, she pulled out her phone, scrolled through her numbers, and pressed send, then waited until it got picked up. "'Ello?"

"Pete?" she said, softly.

"Alyssa? Is that you, Pinky?"

"Yeah, it's me." she sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... need you."

"You need me?"

"Yeah, how soon can you get here?"

"I can leave in a few hours."

"Okay, please... I really need you right now."

"Will you be okay until I get there?"

"I hope so."

Pete took a deep breath. "All right, I'll pack, get on a plane, and I'll see you no longer than three days, yeah?"

"Yeah, thank you so much, Pete."

"You're welcome... anything for you, Pinky." he paused. "All right, bye Aly."

"Bye." she told him, then hung up her phone, and put her head down in her hands, crying, hoping nobody would come up to her and bother her, she just wanted this night to be over.


	7. Tired of Getting Hurt

...Chapter 7...  
...Tired of Getting Hurt...

A few hours later, it was dark outside, the party already started, and Alyssa was still sitting in the same spot on top of the picnic table, when a big truck pulled up into the parking lot. Alyssa looked up and saw Juice and Chibs getting out. "You're home, Love!" Chibs yelled, giving her a hug.

"Yep, I'm home."

He let go of her, then Juice took over. "My turn." he paused. "You've been gone too long, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." then she let go of Juice and looked at Chibs. "There's a party going on in there."

"For what, Love?"

"Me coming home."

"Why are you out here, if the party is in there?"

She shrugged. "I just needed time to think. I'll be inside in a little bit."

"Okay." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home." then Chibs went inside the clubhouse.

Juice sat down next to Alyssa and sighed. "What's going on?" she looked at him with a blank stare. "What are you even doing out here by yourself?"

She looked at the ground. "Where do I fucking begin?"

"What?"

"Jax pulled up with Tara, a while ago... at my party." she paused. "And when he was at my house when I came home last week, I basically ended it."

"Whoa... wait, you were here for a whole week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh." he nodded, then looked at her. "Aly, you know damn well that neither of you is or will ever be over."

"No, Juice, I think it really is." she paused and sighed. "This time."

"Well, whatever happens between you guys... I'm here for you."

"Thanks." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Jax walked up to them, and said "Aly, can I talk to you for a second?"

Juice got up from the picnic table. "I'll be inside and I'll save you a beer or two, Al." she nodded, then he walked away.

Jax got in front of her. "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Jax... it's over."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." she nodded. "I'm tired of you hurting me all the time... What? When you told me you didn't want me to go to London to see my dying grandmother, was me seeing you fuck Tara my punishment for going anyway?"

"No, Aly... I'm sorry you saw what you saw, it's not gonna happen again."

"You know Jax, part of me wants me to believe you, but I can't... because one way or another, no matter what you say you're gonna do, you always go running back to her. I get that she was your high school sweetheart or whatever, but she left you, and went to Chicago because she couldn't handle the 'MC' life, she was too weak, and she left you broken." Alyssa got off the picnic table and stood up in front of Jax. "I was there to pick up the pieces and I even got that damn crow tattoo for you and for what? It obviously means nothing anymore."

"It does mean a lot to me, Aly." he paused. "Look, what if I can stay away from her."

"How can you, Jax? You brought her to my homecoming party and not only that, she's Abel's doctor."

"You're a very important person in my life." Jax leaned in closer to her. "And I don't want to lose you."

"Dude, I'm at the point to where... I can't believe anything you say anymore." she shrugged. "You tell me one thing and do another."

He pushed her into the picnic table, pinning her in between his arms, and was inches from her face. "I'm so sorry, Aly... just give me another chance."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me." he looked at her with a blank stare. "It's just three words... say it and I'm yours." Jax opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just nodded, moving out of his way. "That's what I thought... you say I'm important and that you don't want to lose me, but you can't even tell me you love me." she shook her head and walked into the clubhouse.

Clay walked up to her. "Have a beer, Aly-girl!"

"No thanks, Clay... I'll just have some soda."

"Fine." he laughed. "More beer for us."

Happy laughed. "Yeah!"

Alyssa nodded, leaning on the bar. "You guys can have all the beer and alcohol."

"Well, what kind of soda would you like?"

"Sack... just get me a Pepsi."

"Coming right up."

Seconds later, Juice walked up to her. "What's up with you, Al?"

"What?"

"You never turn down beer."

"Here you go." Half Sack said, giving Alyssa her drink.

"Thanks." then she turned to Juice and shrugged. "I just don't feel like drinking right now."

"Okay." he laughed. "Like Clay said, more beer for us."

As the night went on, Alyssa's homecoming party was mostly for the guys and the crow-eaters, but Alyssa went home early, because she wasn't feeling good.

* * *

It's been a week and Alyssa's been sick like a dog. Gemma and Juice would stop by to see how she was doing, but she can't seem to shake off her sickness. It was a Friday afternoon and she was feeling a little bit better, when there was a knock on her door.

She got up, wrapped herself in her blanket and opened the door. "Aye, Aye... 'ello Pinky."

"Holy shit, Pete."

"You forgot I was coming?"

"A little bit... sorry, I've been sick this past week." she smiled. "Come in."

Pete grabbed his suitcase and duffel bags, then walked in. "It's all right." he nodded. "I was supposed to be here sooner, but there was a football match and." he paused. "Never mind... where do I put my stuff?"

"In my room, follow me."

"All right." he nodded, then they walked into her room. He put his stuff on the ground, then gave Alyssa a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she let go and both of them sat down on her bed. "So when I feel better, is there anything you would like to do?"

"Let me think." he paused. "We can go to the beach or Disneyland, or whatever you want, Pinky."

"Whatever I want? This is your vacation."

"No, no, no... we can do whatever you want."

"Okay." she nodded. "How 'bout meeting your family? Is that on the list of things to do?"

"I don't know, Aly." he shook his head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to... but being in this small town, we're bound to run into someone."

"All right." he smiled. "First, I want some sleep, jet lag."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." she chuckled, getting up and locking her door.

"Wow, that's a nice TV. How big is it?"

"It's a 'fifty-two inch, flatscreen." she smiled. "HD baby!" she laid down on her bed as Pete was taking off his shoes. "I think you'll like my bed, it's huge, and fluffy."

He laid down next to her and smiled. "You will be here when I wake up, yeah?"

Alyssa nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"All right." he smiled, then pulled her down, and gave her a kiss. "I am so tired."

"I bet." seconds later, there was a knock on her door. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Pete nodded, then Alyssa walked out of her room, opened the front door, and frowned. "What could you possibly want now, Jax?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in a week, can I come in?"

"No... I've been sick and I don't feel good." she shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to fight and argue with you either."

"Aly, I'm sorry." he paused. "I'm sorry for hurting you... you don't deserve it."

"No, she doesn't, mate." Pete said, walking out of the bedroom. "And you are fucking stupid for doing it."

Jax's jaw was dropped to the ground with his eyes widened. He couldn't move or speak, he was in complete shock. Alyssa was just standing there, shaking her head, thinking that this little reunion will not be good.


	8. Meeting the Extended Family

...Chapter 8...  
...Meeting the Extended Family...

Jax was standing there, in shock. He couldn't even move or speak. A few minutes later, Alyssa took a deep breath. "Jax!" she snapped her fingers. "Hey Jax!"

He snapped out of his daze and glared at her. "Who. The. Hell. Is. He?" Jax said, slowly, balling up his fists just in case.

"This is Pete." she took another deep breath. "Jax, he's your.."

"I'm your twin brother, mate." Pete said, cutting Alyssa off. "Obviously, since we look alike."

"Bullshit."

"It's true, Jax." she nodded. "Gemma was pregnant with the both of you, but she ended up giving Pete to my grandmother in London, because she couldn't raise two babies at the same time." she paused. "John didn't even know either."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, Aly?"

"Gemma wanted me to, but I convinced her that it'd be better if you heard it from her... but not anymore."

Jax glared at Pete."Why are you here?"

"Aly called me... she needed me, so here I am." Pete smirked.

As Jax was about to lunge at Pete, but Alyssa got in between them. "Jax." she put her hands on his chest. "Stop, you need to go."

"I'm not leaving you here with him, Aly."

"I'll be fine, so you don't need to worry... just go."

He stared at her for another few seconds and nodded. "Can we talk later then?"

"Yeah, later." she told him. He nodded again, then he walked out of the house, got on his bike, and took off. Alyssa shut and locked the door, sighing.

Pete walked up to Alyssa, putting his hands on the door, with her in between his arms. "I'm sorry about that, but I had to say it to him."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

She looked up at Pete and nodded. "Don't worry about him."

"I'm not... I'm worried about you." she smiled at Pete, the he slid his hand down her face, and kissed her. A few seconds later, he rested his forehead on hers. "Let's do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"I've never been to Vegas."

"Pete, you just got here and now you wanna go to Vegas?"

"Yeah."

"What about sleep? Jet lag, remember?"

"All right, all right... I'll get some sleep." he lifted her up bridal style and carried her all the way to her room, and laid her on the bed. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" he shut and locked the door as Alyssa was getting under her blankets.

Alyssa yawned. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." after Pete took off his shoes, he crawled into the bed, next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wait... hold it."

"What is it?"

"Can you be a little gentle with my stomach? It hurts a little."

"All right." he moved them away. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I just don't feel good."

"Okay. Goodnight then, Pinky."

"Goodnight." she told him, then within fifteen minutes, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Alyssa and Pete were still posted at her house, but she was feeling better and Pete was completely rested up. Jax didn't talk to Alyssa yet, but he told Gemma about Pete over at Alyssa's house and Gemma had called her to tell her about a dinner she was planning, so she could meet Pete, and he was okay with meeting everyone.

As Alyssa was driving to Gemma and Clay's, she said "Pete, if you want to leave, then we can leave... you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"All right." he nodded, then rested his hand on her thigh. "Thank you... for being here with me."

"You're welcome." she smiled, then a few minutes later, she pulled up and parked in the drive way. "We're here... you ready?"

"Yeah." then both of them got out and walked up to the door. As Alyssa was about to open it, he grabbed her hand. "Wait."

"What?" as she turned around, he kissed her.

A minute later, he broke from the kiss. "Okay, now I'm ready."

She smiled, then they walked inside, with all eyes on them, and with a lot of confused looks on they're faces, plus a couple of gasps. "Awkward." Alyssa giggled. "Okay, everyone... this is Pete." she paused. "Pete, this is." she pointed one by one. "Bobby, Happy, Tig, Half Sack, Luann, Chibs, Juice, Clay, you've already met Jax, Opie, Piney, Donna, Gemma, and." she made a face. "That's Tara."

"Uh, 'ello." he nervously waved, then he walked up to Gemma. "I know... I should be pissed off or I should hate you even, for what you did to me, but I'm not." he shrugged. "You did what you had to do, so I don't blame you for anything." Gemma had tears falling down her cheeks. "I've had a good life over in London, okay? I mean, I turned out fine."

She nodded, then gave Pete a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." he backed up to look at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." she wiped the tears from her face. "Let's eat."

* * *

For the next few hours, everyone was eating, laughing, joking around, and getting to know Pete better. Alyssa noticed that they were all having a good time, except for Jax. Every so often she'd catch him staring at her with pain in his eyes.

Juice walked up to her with a weird look on his face. "Al, you look like shit."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I feel like shit too."

"You're still sick?"

"It comes and goes, I think it's just a stomach flu... I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine, just go home, and rest."

She nodded, then Pete walked up to her. "You all right?"

"Not really."

"We can go, if you want."

"Okay." she walked up to Clay and Gemma. "I'm not feeling good, so I'm gonna go."

Gemma gave her a hug, then whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much, for bringing Pete to me."

"You're welcome, Gem... I love you."

"Love you too, Baby."

Alyssa let go of her, then Clay gave her a hug. "Feel better, Aly-girl."

"I'll try." she told him and let go. Her and Pete said their 'goodbyes' then walked outside.

Jax ran after her. "Aly... wait."

She groaned and looked at Pete. "Can you wait in the car, while I talk to him for a minute?" he nodded, then got into the passenger seat as she walked up to Jax. "What?"

"I miss you, Aly."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I could tell... you're here with Tara, but you miss me? What the fuck ever, Jax... I don't have time for this."

Alyssa turned around to walk away and heard "I love you, Aly."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "What?"

He took a deep breath, walking up to her. "I said... I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Jax." she shook her head. "Don't do this."

"What?"

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, but now?"

"Aly."

"No... if you 'loved' me, I mean, really loved me... then you wouldn't be here with her." she said, pointing to a very pissed off Tara standing in the doorway. Jax looked back and saw the scowl on her face, then when he turned around to say something to Alyssa, she was already getting in her car, and driving off.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Pete spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can tell... that Jax really loves you."

Alyssa scoffed. "Ugh! Don't... not you too."

"Aly, you can see it in his eyes." he paused. "Even though he was with Tara... it was like, you were the only one in the room."

"Pete." she sighed, then seconds later, her eyes widened as a big truck was heading in her direction. "Pete!" she screamed.

He quickly lifted his head. "Fuck!" he yelled, then his first instinct was to grab the wheel. "Look out!"


	9. Two Surprises in One Night?

...Chapter 9...  
...Two Surprises in One Night?...

Pete was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors tell him how Alyssa is doing, when Gemma, Clay, Juice, Chibs, and Jax came running inside. "Pete." Gemma started, but paused when she saw him all banged up and bloody. "What the hell happened?"

He stood up. "We got into a car accident. A truck was heading towards us; I tried grabbing the wheel, but we got hit."

"Is Aly okay?"

Pete looked at Jax. "She's in surgery right now, but they haven't really told me nothing." he paused. "She doesn't look good, mate." Jax just nodded, then punched the wall next to him, making Gemma flinch.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the guys showed up in the waiting room, then the doctor walked in. "Family for Alyssa Norris?"

Gemma spoke up. "We're her family... is she okay?"

"I'm Dr. Coleman." he looked up from his clipboard. "Alyssa sustained some cuts and bruises, but those will heal nicely." he paused. "But she had a collapsed lung and the surgery went well." he nodded. "She's unconscious right now and she will be, for a few days, but what has us worried is." he paused again to look up at everyone. "Did anyone know that she was pregnant?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, then Jax and Pete said, at the same time "She's what!?" then both of them glared at each other.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Coleman nodded. "She's early in her pregnancy and we want her to take it easy. After she wake's up, she'll be in her for at least another week."

"Other than that, is she okay?" asked Gemma.

"Yes, she should make a full recovery." he smiled. "Her vitals are good, she's stable, and comfortable, so all of you can go see her, if you want. She's in the ICU, on the fifth floor, in room two-thirty-two."

"Thank you, doc." Clay nodded, then Dr. Coleman gave them a weak smile, and walked out of the waiting room.

Jax and Pete were still glaring at each other, even though Dr. Coleman left. Jax got a little bit closer to Pete. "You slept with my girlfriend??"

"Yeah, but brov... she wasn't your girlfriend." he shrugged. "She broke up with you, because _you_ cheated on _her_, and seeing happen, it killed her." Jax continued to glare at Pete as everyone in the room was at a loss for words.

* * *

Two hours later, the confrontation with Jax and Pete was settled, both of them were going to keep their distances from each other, and everyone moved up to the fifth floor waiting room. Jax was on one side of the room, sitting on a chair, staring at the ground, while Pete was pacing back and forth, waiting for a phone call.

Within seconds, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button as he walked out of the room. "Hey, Matt... how you doing, mate?"

"I'm okay, I got your voicemail, what's going on?"

"Aly and I got into a car accident."

"Holy shit, are you guys all right?"

"Well, I am... all I got was cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine."

"And Aly?"

"She also got cuts and bruises, but she got out of surgery for a collapsed lung and she's okay."

"Good."

"That's not all."

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, wow... okay." Matt paused. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just get a hold of Linda and tell her to call me. She's not answering any of my calls."

"I will."

"Let Liv know, yeah?"

"I'll tell her... keep us posted."

"Thanks. All right, bye mate." Pete told him, then hung up his phone.

* * *

An hour later, Gemma walked into Alyssa's room, first, and raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing in here, Hale?"

He stood up from his seat. "I'm just seeing if Alyssa's okay." he looked back down at her. "I'm the one who brought into the ER." a few seconds later, he looked back over at Gemma, with confusion. "I didn't know you had another son."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I had twins and Aly's grandmother took care of him in London."

"Oh."

"And Aly had Pete come here to meet us."

"That was nice of her... how's Linda doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine, why?"

He looked back down at Alyssa. "Just wondering."

Gemma closed the door and walked over to the other side of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hale, why the sudden interest in Aly? Or even Linda?"

Hale sighed. "Linda never told you, did she?"

"Told me what?"

"Gemma." he looked back at her. "Alyssa's my daughter."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she thought she was hearing things. "She's what?" she asked.

"Linda had an affair with me, for a month or so, while she was having problems with her husband, which was during the time Alyssa was concieved. Before Linda left all those years ago, we got into a huge fight, because I wanted a DNA test to make sure, but she swore up and down, that I wasn't the father."

"So, you went ahead and did it anyway, right?"

"Yeah, and after I showed her the results, that's when she took off to London with her mother."

"I see." Gemma nodded.

"And the reason why Linda didn't take Aly with her, was because Linda knew that SAMCRO was her family and she couldn't rip her away from Charming, and she knew I'd be keeping an eye on her." he paused. "Why do you think she's never came to visit?"

"I don't know."

"And why do you think, everytime that Aly's gotten in trouble with Jax or Opie, that I always let her off the hook, with nothing more than a warning?" he shook his head. "I didn't want Aly to get a record or to get a bad rap sheet. Yes, it went against why I wear this badge, but I was protecting my little girl."

"Wow... I don't even know what to say to that." she said, moving the stray hairs from Alyssa's face. "Who else knows?"

"Just you, Linda, and I... nobody else." he paused. "And I don't want anyone to know about this either. I mean, it can't get out to anyone, because what if the wrong person knew?"

"Okay, I get it." she nodded. "Well, Deputy Chief, let me be the first to congratulate you... Grandpa." she slightly smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Hale chuckled, looking back down at Alyssa.

* * *

As Pete was about to walk into Alyssa's room to see her, his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and saw that _'Swill'_ was flashing on the screen. He walked in the other direction and pressed the talk button. "Hello, mate."

"Pete, what the fuck are you doing, right now?"

"I'm at the hospital with Aly, why?"

"We're all sorry she's hurt, but you need to get the fuck back here."

Pete leaned up against the wall, listening to Swill talk on the phone. After that, he walked into Alyssa's room, with his head down, and his hands in his pockets. "Everything okay?"

He slowly looked up at Gemma as Jax walked in. "There's something I need to do in London."

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I have to."

"Are you coming back?"

Pete looked at Jax, surprised, and shrugged. "I don't know, mate." he paused. "Something bad happened to my best friends sister, so I gotta go settle this once and for all."

Gemma and Jax exchanged worried glances, then Jax said "Do you want some back up?"

"Nah, but thanks... you stay here with Aly, she needs you." Jax slowly nodded, then looked over at Hale sitting so close to Alyssa's bed, raising his eyebrow. "I'm gonna go pack, then I'll come over to say goodbye."

Jax glanced back at Pete. "Meet us at Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop, in a half an hour."

"All right." he nodded. "See you later." then Pete walked out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Hale.

Before Gemma could speak, Jax turned back to them. "What are you doing in here, Hale?"

"I wanted to know if Aly was okay." he paused. "I'm the one that brought her in."

"Okay, you did your job... now, go find the asshole that caused the accident or I will."

"Jax, stop it."

He looked over at Gemma. "Why? He should worry about looking for whoever did this to Aly, but then again, he's never gave a shit about Aly, being a part of the SAMCRO family and all."

Hale stood up and got into Jax's face. "Don't you dare say that I've never cared about her, I have every right to be in here with her as you, maybe even _more_ than any of you. I've protected Aly her whole life and I'm still going to protect her, no matter what the problem is."

"Tell me one good reason why, I shouldn't have Unser, throw you out of here?"

Hale backed up a little bit and took a deep breath. "Jax... she's my daughter."

"Bullshit."

"It's true." Gemma nodded. "He has DNA results."

"Look." Hale started, sitting in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Either you believe it or you don't, either way, I'm staying in here with her, and nobody can do a damn thing about it."

Jax glared at him for a few seconds, then turned his attention to Gemma. "See you at the clubhouse." then he walked out, slamming the door.

"Okay." Gemma chuckled. "That went pretty well." Hale just nodded, looking at Alyssa, holding her hand.


	10. He's Going to London and Not Coming Back

...Chapter 10...  
...He's Going to London and Not Coming Back...

Jax left the hospital and went straight to the clubhouse. He grabbed two beers and went in to his room to think. He couldn't believe, that this whole time, Aly was Hale's daughter and he never said anything about it.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He groaned getting off his bed to open the door, and saw Pete standing there with an envelope in his hands. "I need you to do something for me, brov." Jax nodded as Pete handed him the envelope. "Give this to Aly."

Jax stared at it. "Okay."

"Now, I want you to do something else for me."

"What?" he looked back up at Pete.

"Please, take care of Aly... I know and I can tell, that she really loves you, and I can see it in your eyes, you love her too."

"Yeah, I do." Jax nodded.

"But, mate, don't hold it against her, because she might be pregnant with my child, all right?"

"Yeah."

"Take care of both of them for me." Jax nodded again. "I gotta go." Pete gave him a man-hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Jax said, letting go. "Take care."

"You take care as well and take care of Gemma."

"I will... bye Pete."

"Bye." he told Jax, then left his room. Jax shut the door and laid back down on his bed.

* * *

For the past four days, Hale, Jax, and Gemma would alternate staying with Alyssa, because none of them want her to be alone. Jax stays away from Tara as possible, but she always manages to 'need' him for something and he's getting tired of her games.

As Jax was about to take a nap, he heard Alyssa's phone ring. He reached over to pick it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Matt... is Alyssa there?"

"No, she's not awake yet, why?"

"I called to tell her about Pete." Jax's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, noticing the tone in Matt's voice.

"I'm his brother, Jax... what happened to him?"

"Pete, got into it with a guy from another town and he..." Matt deeply sighed. "Pete didn't make it."

"What!" Jax yelled. "What do you mean, he didn't make it?"

"Pete was, uh, beaten to death."

"He's... dead?" Jax's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, man." Matt paused. "I have a folder of Pete's will and one of his requests is to be buried in California, where ever Aly picks or where she thinks is best."

"Um, okay."

"Again, Jax... I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Pete's friends and I will be down in California with his body by next week, but where exactly do we go?"

"I'll, uh text you with the address from this phone." Jax paused. "Hey Matt, do you know if Linda's coming to see Aly?"

"I think so, because I told her what happened."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know about Pete."

"You're welcome... bye."

"Bye." Jax told him, then hung up the phone, and rested his head on Alyssa's head, by her hip.

* * *

_"Where the hell am I?"_ Alyssa thought to herself, trying to move. She heard a beeping noise to her right and someone sniffling in front of her. Alyssa slowly opened her eyes and saw bright lights and white walls.

Once her eyes focused, she realized that she was in the hospital and it was Jax, who had his head next to her. Him just being right there, made her smile. She slowly lifted up her hand and ran her fingers through Jax's hair.

He quickly snapped his head up. "Oh, shit." he gave her a hug. "You're awake."

"It's good to see you too... why am I in the hospital?"

Jax backed up to look at her. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Aly, you and Pete were in a car accident, almost a week ago."

"Oh."

"You had to have surgery for your collapsed lung."

"Okay, where's Pete?"

Jax looked down. "He, uh... had to go back to London to take care of some things." he paused looking back up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

Jax frowned as his eyes started welling up. "Aly, don't joke like that... you could have died and I would have lost you for good."

"I'm... I'm sorry." she shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Jax grabbed her hand and sighed, as she used the other hand to grab her head in pain. "Do you want me to get your doctor?"

"No, no." she slightly shook her head, then patted the space next to her. "I just want to be with you for a while."

"Okay." he took off his cut and laid it on the chair, then got next to Alyssa on the hospital bed.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't either, Babe." he kissed the top of her head. "Can we... start over?"

"Besides you being here with Abel, do you think you can stay away from Tara?"

Jax lifted Alyssa's head with his fingers, looking her in the eyes. "Yes, I'll stay away, because I only wanna be with you... I love you, Aly."

She smiled. "I love you too, Jackson."

He kissed her, the stared at her with a serious look on his face. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

Jax was thinking in his head, which piece of news he should tell her first, but he wasn't ready to tell her about Pete or Hale being her father. "The doctor told us that... you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened. "I am?"

Jax nodded. "Dr. Coleman told us that you're early in your pregnancy, so you'll be in here for another week or so, just in case."

"Early?" she gasped. "Then it's.."

"Pete's baby."

"I'm sorry, Jax." she started to cry. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was upset finding you with Tara and..."

Jax put his finger to her lips." Shh... it's okay. It's not your fault, Aly. I'm not going to blame you for something I caused, okay?" she nodded. "We can get through this and work it out." he smiled. "You can be a mom to Abel and I'll be a dad for your baby... everything's gonna be okay." she nodded again, then rested her head back on his chest.

As Jax was sitting there, rubbing Alyssa's back, he was wondering when he should tell her about Pete, or even his mom, before next week, but he knew he had to figure out something fast.

* * *

An hour later, Alyssa had fallen asleep, and Jax stayed posted in her hospital bed. He didn't want to move and risk waking her up, so he just laid there, with her kind of on top of him. Hale walked in, then frowned. "What the..."

Jax held up his hand. "Before you say anything." he whispered. "She's asleep right now... but, she woke up and hour ago."

"Why didn't you call?"

"All she wanted was _me_." Hale sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I don't think it's the best time to tell her who you really are."

"Why is that, Jax?"

"Because, she just found out that she was in an accident and she's pregnant with my brother's child. You don't need to spring your news on her now, she's not supposed to be stressing."

"Fine." Hale said, in a defeated tone, then walked out of the room, making Jax shake his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay, peeps... I had to stick to the GSH thingy, which by the way, I HATE the end of the movie, but even though I threw all of that into the mix, this is still a SOA story nonetheless... so I hope you all enjoy! R&R!


	11. They Needed to Know

...Chapter 11...  
...They Needed to Know...

A few days had passed by and Jax hasn't said anything to Alyssa and Gemma about Pete yet, but he has to regardless, because Pete's friends are bringing his body from London by the end of the week. Jax was in Abel's room, watching him sleep, and thinking about everything on his plate, when Tara walked in, and cleared her throat. "Hey." she said, softy.

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Okay, just checkin' on Abel, and staying with Alyssa."

"Yeah, I heard she got into an accident." Tara paused, standing on the other side of Abel's incubator. "So, she's pregnant with your brother's baby, huh?"

Jax noticed the snooty tone in her voice and slightly shook his head. "Yeah, and?"

"Why are you still with her, if she slept with him?"

"Well." he took a deep breath. "It's actually, all my fault." he looked up and saw the confused look on her face. "I knew it was a big mistake to sleep with you." her jaw dropped to the ground. "And that's why she ended up sleeping with him." he smiled down at Abel, then started walking to the door, and turned around. "You know, in any other case, I don't think I'd be able to forgive Alyssa, but _I_ caused this... it could have easily been prevented, because if it had, she'd be carrying my child, but everytime I see your face, I'll think about what I could have had with her, and what I'll never, ever have with you... again." he glared at her for a few more seconds, then walked out, leaving Tara in tears.

* * *

"When can I get out of here?" Alyssa asked Gemma, who was reading a magazine.

"You heard the doctors orders, you stay as long as you need to."

"But, that's the thing... I don't want to." she whined. "It's boring in here and the food sucks."

Gemma chuckled. "Okay, I'll have one of the guys smuggle you in some food."

"Well, I'm starving now."

"You or the baby?"

"Um... both."

"What would you like?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Mickey D's, Wendys, or Red Lobster."

Gemma raised her eyebrow, then looked back at the magazine. "Well, when you figure out what you want, let me know, and I'll text someone to get it for you." a few minutes later, the door opened and Gemma looked up. "Hello, Jackson."

"Hey." he shut the door and slowly walked over to the other side of Alyssa's bed.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at Gemma. "There's something I need to tell both of you."

"What is it?" asked Alyssa.

Jax took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. "Pete's friend Matt called Aly's phone."

"He did?"

Jax nodded and kept his eyes on Alyssa. "He called to tell you... something happened to Pete."

"What happened Jackson?" Gemma asked in a worried tone.

"This is probably not the right time to tell either of you, but they'll be here by the end of the week."

"Who?" both Alyssa and Gemma asked at the same time.

"Pete was, uh, beaten to death." their jaws dropped to the ground as tears were welling in their eyes. "So... Matt and his friends are bringing Pete's body, so he could be buried here." Gemma tossed the magazine on the other side of the room and quickly walked out. "Mom."

Jax started to chase after her, but Alyssa grabbed his arm. "Just let her be." he nodded as she pulled him closer to her. "But please don't leave me." she shook her head. "I can't lose you too."

He gave her a hug. "Baby, you're not gonna lose me and I'll never leave you... ever." then Alyssa started to cry, then Jax got on the bed next to her and held her as long as she needed to be held.

* * *

Alyssa calmed down a few hours later, she looked up at Jax with glossy eyes. "So how exactly did it happen?" she paused. "With Pete?"

"I'm not sure." he shook his head. "But I'm sure Matt will give you the details."

"Who's all coming and when are they gonna be here?"

"I don't know who's coming, but they should be in by Friday or Saturday." she nodded and looked down. "Babe, are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Jax... just so much stuff is happening all at once."

"I'll be here for you, to help you through it."

"I know." she gave him a weak smile. "I'm just glad you don't hate me, because of what I did."

"We both made huge mistakes, but at least something good will be coming out of it... I mean, the baby will be something to remember Pete by."

Alyssa rested her head on Jax's chest. "You're right." she paused. "But doesn't bother you that it's his child and not yours?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but I've gotten past it, and I want to be there to help you take care of it." he lifted her head up with his two fingers. "Maybe one day, in the future... we'll have another one, that will be _ours_." Alyssa smiled, then kissed Jax on his lips. "I love you, Aly."

"I love you too, Jax." she smiled again, then rested her head back on his chest.

* * *

Clay heard the door slam, so he went to check it out. Seconds later, he found Gemma at her desk in the office, crying. He quietly shut the door and slowly walked up to her. "What's wrong?" she didn't respond, she just shook her head. "Gem?"

After a minute she looked up at him, with a mascara streaks down her cheeks. "He's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"My son... my son is gone."

"Jax?"

"No, no... it's Pete."

"Oh." Clay nodded. "Wait, what do you mean Pete's gone?"

"Jax told Aly and I, that Pete's friends are bringing his body down here by the end of the week." Clay look at her with a blank stare and Gemma rolled her eyes. "Jesus, do you want me to spell it out for you? Pete's dead, Clay... he's dead and I'll never get the chance to tell him that I'm sorry and I love him."

"So... how'd he die?"

"I don't know, I left the room before Jax could explain." she shook her head. "Even though I didn't get to spend that much time with him, I'm very grateful Aly got him to come here to meet me." she wiped her face with a tissue. "I owe that girl everything."

* * *

Hale walked into Alyssa's room and when he saw Jax on her bed, he frowned. Jax looked over and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Deputy?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I need to talk to you, Aly... alone."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Well, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Jax... he'll find out anyway."

"Well, he already knows."

She looked at Jax. "What do you know?"

"Just tell her." he heavily sighed.

She looked back at Hale. "Tell me what?"

"Aly... I don't know how to tell you this, but." he paused, noticing Jax slightly shaking his head. "I- I'm your father."

"What!" she yelled, with her eyes wide.


	12. Everything is Just Overwelming

...Chapter 12...  
...Everything is Just Overwelming...

"W- what the hell did you just say?" Alyssa asked, with her eyes still wide.

Hale got a little bit closer. "I'm your father."

"No, no... you're not." she shook her head. "You're not my father, he died in a drive-by before I was born."

"No, Aly." he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded paper, and held it up. "This proves _I_ am."

"Wait-a-minute." her eyes darted to Jax. "You knew?"

"I found out... the day you woke up. I just didn't want to add that on top of what I told you about the baby and Pete."

"Oh." she nodded, then turned back to Hale. "Can I see?" he nodded and handed her the paper, then tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I can't... I can't believe this." she looked up at him. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Linda didn't want me to, otherwise believe me, I would have." he paused. "Aly, I've kept an eye on you ever since your mom went to London and even though Jax and I don't see eye to eye, on anything really, but I knew in my heart he'd protect you and keep you safe."

"_That_... you'll never have to worry about, Hale."

"I know, Jax." he nodded. "I know."

"So." Alyssa started. "How come Mom hasn't told me about it?"

"I'm not sure." Hale shrugged his shoulders. "But I really need to talk to her."

"Wow." she shook head.

Hale checked his watch. "I have to get going."

"Can I hold onto this?" Alyssa asked, waving the paper.

"Yeah, sure... I have a copy, so you can keep that one."

"Thanks."

"I'll stop by later to see how you are."

"Okay." she nodded, then Hale smiled a little, and walked out. Alyssa turned to Jax. "That was... very interesting."

"Yep." Jax said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I need to talk to my mom."

"You should wait a little bit and rest... I mean, what he just told you, is big news."

"Actually, life changing news." she nodded. "But I don't know what's more life changing... that or having a baby."

"Both?" he shrugged.

"Yep."

Jax rested his hand on top of her belly. "Everything is gonna be fine, Babe."

She smiled. "I know... I'm glad you're here with me."

He looked up at her. "Well, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." he kissed her lips. "You're stuck with me."

Alyssa laughed out loud, then rested her head on his chest. "Good, because I love you."

"I love you too." he said, kissing her on the top of her head.

* * *

_Over Across the Pond..._

"Linda... you have to go." Matt urged. "Aly wants to see you."

"I can't, what if she finds out about her real father, because I know I'll probably run into him."

"What?" asked Olivia. "What are you talking about?"

Linda took a deep breath. "Remember I told you about Alyssa's father, getting killed by a drive by?"

"Yeah."

"Well... yes, he died, but he wasn't her father." Linda paused. "David Hale, the Deputy Chief of Charming... is." Linda started to sob. "I've been lying to everyone and I can't go back there." she shook her head. "I just can't."

Oliva exchanged glances with Matt, then looked at Linda. "Listen here... I don't care what you say, you're going to stop being a coward, and go with us."

"But I.."

Olivia held up her hand. "Stop... I don't want to hear it. You're going and if I have to, I'll have Swill or Dave drag you or carry you, either way is fine by me. So you better start packing or I'll do it for you and you will not like what I pick out." she smirked. "You better be done by the time I get back." then Olivia walked out the door.

Linda looked at Matt in shock. "Um... I gotta go." he said, trying to contain his laughter, then walked out behind Olivia.

* * *

_Back home in Charming..._

Alyssa had fallen asleep and Jax was outside smoking a cigarette, when Juice walked up to him. "How is she?"

"She woke up not to long ago and she's okay now, she wasn't earlier."

"Good, she's awake, but why wasn't she okay earlier?"

"Because our Captain America... is Aly's biological father."

"Hale?" Jax nodded. "You're shitting me."

"Nope, he has the DNA results, and he gave a copy to her."

Juice leaned up against the wall. "Wow, that's crazy."

"She may say she's fine, but I know she's not... this shit happening all at once. The accident, Pete, her finding out she's pregnant, and Hale being her father... it's too much and I have a feeling she's gonna crack."

"Whoa... wait, what happened to Pete?"

"He's dead."

Juice's eyes widened. "What!"

"He had to go back to London to take care of some stuff and from what his friend told me... Pete got beaten to death or something."

"Holy shit."

"I don't know all the details, but his friends are bringing his body back here, so Aly can bury him."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Man... I mean, you just met him."

"Yeah, I know." Jax nodded, throwing his cigarette butt towards the street. "Thanks."

* * *

_"Aly... I'm sorry."_ she heard in her ear. _"I did what I had to do to protect you and my best mates sister, because they were gonna come after you too." _Alyssa started moving around, then she fluttered her eyes, and looked around. Nobody was in the room with her, then she heard that familiar british accent again. _"Aly, can you hear me?"_

"Pete?" she whispered, then suddenly he appeared right in front of her. He was wearing blue jeans and his black zip up Adidas jacket, with a smile on his face. "No." she shook her head. "Y- you died... you're dead, Pete."

_"I know, Love, but I'm not here to hurt you."_

"Okay." she nodded.

_"I don't know how this is possible, but I'll stay with you for a little while... if you want me to."_ she slowly nodded as he walked closer to her. _"I couldn't just leave my girl just yet."_

"Can anyone else see you?"

_"Nah, just you."_ he waved his arm.

"What happened to you over there?"

_"My mates and I got into it with these guys from Millwall. My sworn enemy threatened my best mates sister and he threatened to come over to the states and come after you." _Pete shook his head. _"I wasn't about to let that happen, so I died, killing him so he wouldn't." _tears were falling down Alyssa's cheeks, then he got inches from her face. _"Baby, don't cry."_

"This is... just crazy and overwelming." she shook her head. "Everything is just too much."

_"I'm sorry, Pinky."_

"It's not you, it's just everything happening all at once."

_"Just breathe."_

"All right, fine." she took a few deep breaths, wiping her face. "I just can't believe you're here with me."

Seconds later, Jax and Juice walked into the room with weird looks on their faces, then Jax said "Who you talking to, Aly?"

She looked around and didn't see Pete anywhere. "Um... no one." she lied and looked down at her stomach, then shrugged. "I'm just talking to myself."

* * *

A/N: Okay peeps... I have something to say... I LOVE PETE! So, I HAD to put him back in here some how, so there you go! Hope you enjoy this and R&R!


End file.
